Conventionally, disposable diapers are widely used for infants and the like as target users. These disposable diapers each include: an absorbent main body having an absorbent body that absorbs excreta; a back waist part located on one end side of the absorbent main body; and an abdominal waist part located on the other end side of the absorbent main body.
Then, among these disposable diapers, some diapers are provided with a pair of embossed lines formed by embossing in both side parts in the lateral direction of the absorbent body. With such embossed lines being provided, a part of an absorbent body corresponding to a crotch can be formed in a simple cup shape (which is formed such that the absorbent body is folded along the embossed lines and absorbent-body outer-side parts, located on the outer side with respect to the embossed lines, standup), thereby being able to create a space to contain excreta.